


Clown Piss

by EdamamiTomoe



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Clowns, F/F, Futanari, Piss, Piss in pussy, Pissflation, Pisskkake, Vaginal Sex, Watersports, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:36:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28665594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdamamiTomoe/pseuds/EdamamiTomoe
Summary: Honoka and Umi took some of Nozomi's weird clown pills for a performance. Afterwards, when Umi really needed to go to the bathroom...
Relationships: Kousaka Honoka/Sonoda Umi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Clown Piss

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write a HonoUmi clown fic. I didn't think it would also involve piss, but this was a lot of fun to write anyhow. Anyways, clown piss nice.

“That performance was great, Umi-chan! I’m so happy with it!”

“I’m really happy with it too, Honoka, but… um…” Umi points to her big blue fake nose sitting in the middle of her face, painted white with blue diamonds, “When does Nozomi’s clownification pill wear off? Removing makeup is one thing, but this…”

“Hmm, I’m not sure!” Honoka, similarly face painted, but with blue and orange diamonds and a big red nose instead, seems far less bothered about their circus-themed outfits. Even without the jubilance of having a successful live show with a slightly different theme from what they’re used to, she doesn’t seem to mind the whole clownification thing. “But don’t worry about it, I just wanna celebrate right now! That was so cool!”

“Mm, hehe, yeah, it was pretty cool. I’m really glad that went well.” Despite her concerns about the clown thing, Umi finds her girlfriend’s enthusiasm to be really infectious, and she soon finds herself smiling and laughing a bit too, thinking back to all the fun they’ve had together during the performance. Although, that train of thought is soon interrupted by a far more… immediate concerns. “Uhh, hold on, I need to go to the bathroom. Do you know where the bathroom in this building is…?”

“The bathroom? Hmm, now that I think about it, I don’t think I’ve seen any signs yet…” Honoka ponders for a moment, her eyes quickly scanning for signs that says ‘bathroom’ to find out where ‘bathrooms’ are, not seeming to pay any attention to the way Umi is rubbing her thighs together nervously. “Is it bad? Do you have to go really badly?”

“Um… kind of, yeah… I’ve been holding it in this whole time, because I was too nervous about the performance…” Umi laughs nervously, realizing what a silly position she’s put herself in. If she just went before the actual performance, this wouldn’t be an issue at all, but… geez. “Let’s… let’s hurry, I don’t know how long I can hold it in for.”

“Oh! Okay!”

Grabbing Umi’s hand, Honoka quickly hurries through the labyrinth of hallways, looking for any signs of the bathroom, barely paying any heed to the fact that her girlfriend is desperately trying to hold her piss in. Indeed, she’s being so enthusiastic about finding a bathroom that she’s actually making it even harder for her girlfriend to hold it in, so they don’t really make it that far before Umi abruptly stops.

“H-honoka, hold on, I can’t… I don’t think I can hold it in at this point…” Umi pants, trying really hard to not leak and wet her outfit, but at this point it’s getting far too difficult. The pressure in her abdomen is just so much that even her dick is semi-hard, as her piss threatens to leak out from her urethra at any moment. “I, I don’t… I don’t want to pee here like this…”

“Oh no! Hold on, I got an idea!” Oh no, the way Honoka says that is concerning to Umi. But at this point she’s more or less willing to do anything to keep it from coming out, so she let’s Honoka…

...pull down her panties-!?

“Honoka-!? W-wait-”

“It’s fine, Umi-chan! Let me handle this!” Quickly kneeling down on her knees, Honoka pulls Umi’s dick out from under her panties and gives it a few strokes, using her other hand to fondle her balls until her girlfriend has a full erection. “I know that having a hard-on can make it hard for you t-”

“It’s… it’s coming out-!”

Clown piss suddenly erupts from Umi’s urethra, getting all over Honoka’s face, getting rainbow all over her white face paint. Obviously shocked from the strange… colour of her girlfriend’s piss, it took Honoka a moment to realize that it’s gonna get everywhere, and to deal with that by quickly shoving her girlfriend’s dick into her mouth. Determined to not make too much of a mess, she closes her lips tightly around Umi’s dick as her girlfriend moans and quickly fills up her mouth with sticky rainbow clown piss. 

With how quickly her mouth is filling up with urine, Honoka thought she’d have to start swallowing soon to make sure none of it spills out of her mouth, but to her (and Umi’s) surprise, as her mouth fills up, her cheeks just… keep expanding, and expanding, blowing up like big balloons full of clown piss. Clown piss balloons. And she’s not in any pain either! It’s not even remotely uncomfortable! In fact, not only that, but the piss… it’s even sweet! Not like diabetic sweet, but like, cotton-candy sweet! It’s like Umi’s just pumping a lot of sweet liquidy rainbow syrup right into her mouth!

After a solid few minutes of pissing, Umi finally seems to be relieved, slowly pulling out of Honoka’s mouth, still in shock over how… her piss is rainbow, and Honoka’s cheeks are extended so comically large, that she looks like that squirrel from that Ice Age movie. It’s… so absurd and over-the-top that Umi actually starts laughing. Really hard. Just… just how can she deal with Honoka when her face is covered in rainbow piss, and her cheeks are like piss balloons!?

Getting laughed at like this… would normally annoy Honoka and make her pout until she gets a kiss, but… this is actually really funny? This whole situation is just so ridiculous? Ah, but of course, Honoka can’t laugh while her mouth is so full. So, slowly, she starts swallowing, gulping down the sweet rainbow liquid candy, letting it fill her throat again and again until she has finally gotten all of it down into her stomach, which is rapidly inflating, big and heavy with piss, as if she’s in her third trimester. ...To be thorough though, she also uses her fingers to get the piss off her face, and lick it off her fingers.

“What was… what was that!?” Umi finally manages to say as her laughing starts calming down a bit, but she pretty much immediately bursts into laughter again, as she cries, “The… the r-rainbow… your face…!?”

“This… this must be because of Nozomi-chan’s clown pills!” Honoka huffs, trying to pout but end up giggling a lot instead, as it’s impossible to feel indignant about being laughed at when the whole situation is so absurd and silly. “Wait! I want to… I want to try something!”

Before Umi can get a handle on what Honoka is up to, she suddenly finds herself pressed against the wall with one leg lifted high up in the air. And of course, Honoka’s boner rubbing up against her pussy, oozing orange candy-coloured precum. “H-huh? Wait, Honoka, not yet- a-aahh-!”

Pretty quickly, Honoka pushed the entirety of her cock into Umi’s pussy and started thrusting, hugging onto her thigh tightly as she bucks her hips, causing her girlfriend’s dick to bounce wildly and squeak like a toy with every thrust. With how much her tummy is still stuffed full of piss, Honoka finds her tummy squishing against Umi’s thigh as she thrusts, each squish pushing a bit of Umi’s piss back into her pussy, even though that’s not remotely how anatomy works. Aah, but who cares! It feels good! And that’s the only thing they really care about right now!

With how heightened the sensation is from being a clown (however that works), it doesn’t even take Honoka long to hit her climax, blowing her load inside Umi, although this time instead of semen, it’s the Umi clown piss she guzzled down not long ago, her inflated tummy deflating as she fills up Umi’s womb with so much of her own piss that her tummy starts inflating. It’s like a piss exchange from one abdomen to the other, and this time it’s Umi’s turn to be in her third piss trimester!

Finally, Honoka pulls back out, slowly letting Umi’s leg back down as she slumps against the wall and pants, catching her breath. The two of them spent, having had a quick but nice and intense fuck, they sit on the floor against the wall together, with Honoka patting Umi on the bloated tummy while some rainbow clown piss oozes out of Umi’s cunt, after that nice piss creampie. Piss pie.

Looking up, Honoka just notices a sign on the wall, not… that far away from them right now, actually. She points it out to Umi and says, “Umi-chan, look! We were… we were literally right next to the bathroom! We almost found one just before you had to piss!”

“What!? We were next to the bathroom this whole time?” Umi pretty quickly bursts out laughing, unable to deal with the absolute absurdity of her having resorted to pissing in Honoka’s mouth right before they made it to the bathroom, “It was… it was right there the whole time! Ahahaha! That’s so silly!”

“Right!? We could have just gone…! Ehehehh…!”

The two clowns just laugh and laugh, as more rainbow clown piss oozes from Umi’s pussy, simply happy to indulge in the moment. However, as they laugh, the clown face paint starts to fade, the big fake nose starts to fade, and the rainbow viscous piss starts reverting back into the clear watery urine. And as those things change, so too do the two girls start calming down from their laughter. And once they do calm down, it isn’t long before they realize what a mess they’ve made of themselves.

Blushing intensely and quickly holding a hand over her pussy, Umi quickly becomes self-conscious, and says, “We should… um, we should go clean… um, clean up…”

“Y-yeah… that would, that would be a good idea…”

\---

It took a while for the two girls to finally clean up after all that, and their outfits will definitely need some dry cleaning. It’s… honestly going to be embarrassed to admit to Kotori what they even did to have gotten them dirty in the first place, but…

“Man, that was… really weird.” Umi sighs, looking in the mirror bashfully as she makes sure she’s composed again, never minding how red her face is right now. “I… um, I never thought we’d end up doing something like that… um, in a place like this…”

“I, I didn’t expect it either, eheh.” Honoka laughs nervously, scratching her head, feeling like that whole thing they just did together was unusually… cheerful and weird, even for her. “I guess Nozomi-chan’s clown pills had some side effects that we didn’t know about, eheh…”

“It wasn’t… um… to be honest, it wasn’t… all that bad, to be honest…” Umi mumbles, getting increasingly embarrassed as she admits to having enjoyed that weird… whatever kind of sex they just had. “It… felt kind of good. Like, not just the… pee thing, but also like, just… the weird cheeriness I felt as a clown…”

“Eh, eheheh, you really think so?” Honoka’s face turns red again as she watches her girlfriend so bashfully admits to having enjoyed something so weird, “I… I kind of enjoyed it too, to be honest. Maybe… maybe we could do that again together sometimes?”

“That would be a good idea.” Umi sighs, finally accepting just what weird kinks she has. “Let’s… let’s ask Nozomi for more of those clown pills again sometimes.”

“Great idea, Umi-chan! Heheh, let’s be clowns together again sometimes~”


End file.
